


Loving

by karlamartinova



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Dani loves watching her men, F/M, M/M, Multi, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlamartinova/pseuds/karlamartinova
Summary: For Porn Battle, prompt: trio





	Loving

She totally didn’t lie about loving gay porn, ever since she started exploring what she can go with her fingers, lube and a good imagination, she thought about guys, two muscular, usually bi-racial guys. That was her jam. 

When she got her first apartment and the freedom to do whatever she pleased, she perused the internet collection of gay porn, and it was wonderful, wanking to hard-core fucking of two good looking guys, their grunts making her speed up her fingers, close her eyes and just listen to that wonderful moment of their orgasm. Her orgasm.

Dani never imagined she could see it from the first line, but it was so much different. With Lito and Hernando, it wasn’t only about their bodies or them being handsome as hell. It was about love, about how gently Lito would push him to his knees, how lovingly would Hernando caress his ass before taking him into his mouth. Their eyes locked, both of them showing the other how good this is, how much they’re enjoying it.

She never experienced it, even with the men falling to her feet and professing their love to her. They would fell on her, grunt out few times “baby” and come. Well, she did get something out of it, but she honestly couldn’t remember anyone ever looking at her the way Lito did at Hernando. She was just a pussy to every man, but for these two she was more. 

They didn’t keep her around just to stick their dicks in her, they genuinely enjoyed her company, liked to curl around her while watching a movie, kiss the top of her head when pulling each other to their bedroom, and then Dani would stay on the couch wishing they would take her with them, touch her and kiss her anywhere and everywhere.

But at least she has this, watching Hernando crawl up Lito’s body, his palms spread at his sides sliding up and up and up before he would lean in and capture’s his lover’s lower lip between his teeth. Her fingers already inside her panties idly playing with her clitoris. Her phone lying abandoned next to her, this time she wants to see the show live, without the camera.

She’s collecting materials for lonely nights, when they would be out of town, when they realize they don’t need her at all. And then Dani would be alone, it breaks her heart thinking about it because the more she does, the more she realizes that what she feels it’s the closest to the feeling she’s scared to name.

“Dani,” Lito’s voice rasps through the daily nightmare and when she opens her eyes he’s before her. His hand is outstretched towards her and for one scary moment she thinks he wants to throw her out. But his eyes tell her otherwise, he looks uncertain, has on the unsure look which Vogue Mexico named she sexiest one in Mexico and she understands because her panties are now soaking wet and she reaches for him.

He pulls her up and kisses her. It’s so different from those stages kisses on premiere’s, his hands find her waist and stay there, caressing her back through her night gray nightshirt. He plays with her lips, licking the corner of her mouth. Dani thinks she could orgasm from this alone. But then there’s a second body behind her, a dick pushing against her ass, hands finding their way under her underwear and she’s moaning, losing herself in pleasure so new that she’s absolutely sure this is a dream.

“Are you okay with this?” Hernando whispers into her ear, his finger sliding down and down and inside and her breath hitches.

Dani can only grunt.

Then there’s bed underneath her, their ridiculously expensive sheets touching her naked back and she momentarily wonders when did she lose her shirt but Hernando is opening her legs and trying to get her attention by suckling at the inside of her thighs.

“Tell me if I’m doing it wrong,” he says and he sounds vulnerable, scared, and Dani feels her eyes fill with tears. She only nods and reaches for his cheek. He kisses the inside of her palm and disappears between her legs, behind him Lito takes his position and suddenly they’re all one.

One mechanism, trio, perfection, tongues and lips and dicks bumping against her calf. She feels loved, she feels in heaven and when their grunts follow on and quicker and quicker and quicker, she joins them in breathing too.


End file.
